Before The Storm:Niley
by x123x
Summary: Niley from June 11th till what's going on now.This is my first story so don't beat me with a toaster if it's bad. So yeah.....
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I do not own anything. I do not own Miley Cyrus, Nick Jonas, Joe Jonas, Kevin Jonas

March 23, 2006

Miley's Pov:

Today is the day that Hannah Montana premieres I'm so excited. I wonder if people will like the show. I mean the plots interesting. The commercials have been airing for about a month now and it's finally the day. I'm not expecting to blow up into this big mega star or anything though. But, I met some nice people. Emily: She's nice and fun to be with. We become friends almost instantly. Mitchel: He's cool to and we became friends instantly too. Jason: He plays my older brother. He's really cool. Moises: He's not a main character but he's on some of the episodes. And of course there's Dad who plays my dad. How weird is that? Oh i almost forgot. There's Cody too. He's just plain awsome. Ooh, it's Hannah's starting. Gotta go. See you around homies.

Nick's Pov:

Today was the day that new Hannah Montana show came on. It looked like a really good show from the promos I've seen. I wanted to watch it. But the main reason I wanted to watch it was the girl who starred in it. Joe and Kevin walk in.

Hannah Montana starts.

(Still Nick's Pov)  
I watched Miley. She had the Hannah wig on but she was still pretty. Then she takes off the wig showing her brown hair. No, I take that back. She's not just pretty. She's gorgeous. And her southern accent is adorable.

"Ooh, it's nick's crush." said Joe .

"Yeah, ooh." said Kevin

"Shut up." I said. I blushed and turned away.

The show ended and we changed the channel. Joe was staring at me.

"Somebody has a crush and I think it is.........Nick." said Joe.

"What if I do?" I said.

"I knew it!" said Joe. He jumped up and started jumping up and down on the couch."I knew it!" "I knew it!" "I knew it!",he said before sitting back on the couch. I just stared at him.

"I wish I could meet her." I said sadly.

"Hey, We'll see her around." Kevin said,trying to cheer me up. "We're in the bussines too."

"Yeah, I hope so." I said."I like her name...It's really unique."

"Yeah I've never heard the name Miley before." said Joe.

"Boys,dinners ready!" said Denise.

"Coming!" The three boys replied.

Miley's Pov:

"So that's the first Hannah Montana episode." said Brandi. My family was sitting around the t.v watching the first ever episode of Hannah Montana.

"Yup" I said

"I wonder if you'll ever become a really big star." said Braison

"Yeah, like performing on American Idol!" said Noah

"I don't know." I said. "Maybe"

"You did great on the show honey." said Tish,my mom.

"Hey, what about me?" said my dad,Billy ray

"You were good too....just not as good as me" I said smiling and we all laughed.

AN:So, yeah that was my first. Review and I won't beat you with a toaster. =D 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:I do not own any characters. I do nott own Miley Cyrus or Nick Jonas.**

* * *

**  
**

**June 11, 2006**

**Miley's Pov:**

Today I was going to this charity for aids event.I wonder if I'll meet anyone there.

**Nick's Pov:**

Today we're going to this charity event.I heard Miley's going to be there.I'm hoping to meet her there.I hope I don't make a fool of brothers are coming too so they'll also get to meet 's so excited he's been jumping off the ,he's literally jumping off the 's really excited mom and dad already know about I tell them?No,it was stupid everybody's teasing me every time Hannah Montana comes like fun,huh?Well,it's not.

"So, today your going to meet your dream girl?"said Kevin sitting on the couch next to me.

"Ooh,ooh I want to meet her too!"said Joe also looking up from his game boy.

"We'll find out."I said.

"I hope looks like a cool girl."said Kevin.

Later in the day at the charity event.(I forgot what it's called.)

**Miley's Pov:**

I walked into this big carnival type place and looked around.I saw Ashley and Vanessa waving me over.

"I'll be back later Mom." I said walking over to them.

"Don't get lost like you did last time."my mom said warningly.

"I won't.....I hope." I called back to her.

"Hey!"we all said at once and laughed.I hugged Vanessa then gave one to Ashley.I met Ashley and Vanessa a few months ago.I also met Zac and Corbin too.

"How have you been?"asked Ashely.

"I'm about you guys?"

"I'm alright."said Ashley.

"Me to."said Vanessa.

"So V, how about you and Zac?"I giggled when she blushed.

"Yeah."said Ashley."I want to know about that."

"Well....."said Vanessa knew we wanted to then Zac came over to us.

"Speak of the devil."I said laughing.

"Hey Miley."said Zac and hugged me.

"Hey."

"I want you to meet someone."he said dragging me off to somewhere.

"If it's another obsessed fan than forget it."I said.I love my fans a not so much the crazy ones if you know what I mean.

"No, it's not"he said laughing.I just met these guys a few weeks ago.

"Okay."I said

He pulled me to some guy with curly looked a few years older than was kind of cute.

"Kevin,this is Miley."said Zac

"Hi"I said smiling.

"Hey, Me and my brothers have been dieing to meet you." He said smiling like me.

"Really?"I said.

" I'll go find my brother." He said, walking away.

"He seems cool." I said.

"Oh I want you to meet someone else."Said Zac walking away.

"You do that!"I called after him.

Zac came back over to me with this really cute guy a few minutes later..

"Nick, this is Miley Cyrus....Miley, this is Nick Jonas."said Zac."I'll just leave you two to get to know each other than."with that he walked away.

"Hi." He said smiling and sticking out his hand for a handshake.

"I don't do handshakes."I said."I do hugs." We smiled at eachother and we both leaned in and hugged.

"I hate your shirt." I said as we pulled away. He looked confused.

"It's itchy." I told him and we both laughed

"Well, I hate your...your..." He said.

"You hate my what?" I asked, acting tough.

"I got nothing." He said.

"That's what I thought." I told him, acting tough again.

"That's what I thought." Said Nick, mocking me.

"Look who I found." Said kevin walking up and refering to Joe.

"Hi,I'm Joe."said Joe smiling.

"Hi." I said.

We all talked a while longer and gave our exchanged our phone numbers. Joe and Kevin left after a while. and they left.

"So I was wondering if you'd likr to go with my family to dinner tonight."I asked

"Ooh, sounds like fun."She said "Sure, I'll come."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:I do not own anyone or anything.I do not own Miley Cyrus, Noah Cyrus, Nick Jonas, Joe Jonas, Keven Jonas, Frankie Jonas, Mrs, Jonas, Mr. Jonas, Tish Cyrus, or Billy Ray Cyrus**.

* * *

**June 11, 2006.(Later that night.)**

**Miley's Pov:**

"Come on Miley!" My Mom shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm comin'," I said as I came running down the stairs. I had a hard time deciding what to wear and finally decided on something casual.I got to the bottom and tripped. Whoops. Me and my clumsy self.

I walked out and got in the front seat. Brandie was already in the car.

"You sure didn't take that long." Said my sister, Brandi, smirking.

"Hey, it doesn't take long time to perfect this." I said jokingly pointing to myself.

"Okay." said Brandi laughing.

A few minutes later we got to the restraunt. We went up to to guy at the desk. I don't know his job name. So, I'm just going to call him the desk guy.

"Where do we go?" Brandi asked.

"To the desk guy." I replied cheerfully. Why not?. This night's going to be perfect.

The desk guy lead us to a table. I recognized the Nick and he had a friend with him whose named i learned is walked over there and was greeted by them. My family already met their family earlier. Now Noah and Frankie are practicably best friends and they just met each other. I know crazy right?

Of course I sat next to Nick. I smiled at him. He has got the most perfect brown eyes ever I could melt. Hey, I sound like a poet!

**Nick's Pov:**

Brandi and Jesse were talking to each other. I didn't know what they were talking about. Who cares. I was sitting and eating dinner next to the girl I've been wanting to ask out for months. And to think I just met her today. I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna ask her out. I know, I know I just met her today. But what if something happens tomorrow. Like, what if she moves or worse what if she gets a boyfriend. wait a minute what if she already has a boyfriend. Oh no, I hadn't even thought about that. I slapped my forehead and received a weird look from Kevin. I;m just gonna have to risk it. I was still deep in thought.

We were to the end of our dinner and I asked Miley if I can talk to her alone. She said yes and we walked over to the coat rack..

"So, what did you wanna talk about?" She asked rocking back and forth.

"I know we just met and everything but I wanted to ask you something." I said

"And that would be?"

"Do you wanna be....My girlfriend?" I asked, my brown eyes locking with her blue eyes.

"Well.....I'd have to think about it." she said. I knew it. She's gonna say no.

"I'm just kidding!" She said "Of course, I'll be your girlfriend."

I smiled huge and hugged her. I've been wanting to ask her for months and the day I meet her we start dating.

"You smell good." I said "What are you wearing."

"You." She said.

Oh yeah we were still hugging. I pulled away and smiled.

"We should probably get back inside." Miley said.

I nodded reluctantly and we walked to the table. We sat back down in our seats. Luckily Brandi and Jesse were talking with one another to notice us.....but they noticed us.

"So where'd you two go?" Brandi asked smirking.

"Yeah where'd you two go?" Jesse said.

"But anyway.....Where were you to?" Asked Brandi, also smiling.

"Nick showed me the coat rack." Miley calmly said.

"The coat rack?" Asked Brandi laughing.

"Miley had to hang her coat up." I said quickly. Why is Miley so calm about this. Maybe she's used to this.

"But, Miley didn't bring a coat." Said Jesse

"You don't have to have a coat to hang it up." Said Miley, taking a sip from her drink. Brandi, Joe and Kevin just looked at each other and laughed.

"We should do this again." I said changing the subject.

Everyone agreed and stood up.

I spent the next few hours looking over a beautiful city skyline with Miley. It was perfect.

**Miley's Pov:(That was a long Nick's Pov wasn't it?)**

We got home and I skipped back to my room and flung myself on my bed and lust layed there. Five minutes later my phone ringed. I smiled when I read the caller ID.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey" Said Nick. "Whatch' ya doin'?" He asked curiously.

"Sitting here talking talking to you." I said laughing.

"Who lucky me." He said and we both laughed.

"So, what are your beliefs?" He said "Like your religion."

"Well, My family and I are hard-core Christians." I said.

"Funny, That's what my family calls ourselves." He said.

Wow that's like a sign or something. I mean what are the odds that we both call each other hard-core Christians. We went on and on and on just talking. When we finally said goodnight I looked clock in my room. It was 4:00. Wow. I went to sleep holding the phone to my cheek.

A few days later.

**Miley's Pov:**

"Well, what's something I don't know about you?" Nick asked. We were laying down on a blanket in my backyards talking and watching the stars.

"Promise you won't laugh?" I asked, facing him..

"I promise." He told me.

"My real name's not Miley," I said.

"You mean like you're living a secret life trying to hide from the government?" Nick asked.

"No." I laughed. "I used to be called Smiley, cause I smiled a lot when I was little, then that got shortened to Miley and everybody's called me that since. My real name's.........Destiny Hope Cyrus."

I noticed Nick wasn't laughing.

"I think that's a beautiful name....Smiley." Nick told me. I smiled at him calling me Smiley.

We talked for a little bit longer. About anything. He turned to look at me.

"I love your eyes." He said looking at me. How lucky can I get. I've got the best job in the world and I got the best boyfriend in the world.

"I love your hair." I said. I really do love his hair. It's curly and bouncy. And it's fun to play with

I saw him start to lean in. Oh no what if he thinks I'm a bad kisser. Oh well. Might as well try. A second later our lips collided and we started moving them slowly. His lips tasted so good I couldn't pull away. We stayed like that for a few seconds. It was our first kiss. I'd have plenty of time to make out with him later.

**Nick's Pov:**

"I love your hair." She responded smiling. She couldn't go three seconds without smiling. That's one of the things I loved about her. I couldn't take it anymore. I'm gonna kiss her.

I leaned in slowly. I didn't want to go to fast and have her reject me. But she leaned into to and our lips met. It felt so good. Her lips tasted like strawberries. I _like_ strawberries. We stayed like that for a few seconds. I didn't want to pull away. But I didn't want to make out with her. I just met her and she'd think I'm a pervert. I'd have plenty of time for that later. When we pulled away she looked at me and smiled. I was smiling too.

"Uh, Nick, I don't think that's your color." Miley said as we pulled away.

"Huh?". I said. I was really confused now.

"You have lip gloss on your lips." Miley said laughing.

Oh.

"Here, I'll get it." She said. She wiped the lip gloss off with her finger and wiped her finger off on the the blanket.

I smiled and pulled her down to lay with me. She laid her head on my chest and we spent the rest of the night talking and watching the stars.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:I do not own Miley Cyrus, Joe Jonas, Nick Jonas, or Kevin Jonas. I don't own the song My Girl by the temptations.**

* * *

**October 2006**

**Miley's Pov:**  
Nick, Joe, and Kevin are coming over to play basketball. And then I don't know what we're going to do. We'll probably just hangout and stuff. The doorbell rang so I went down to answer the door. When I opened it I saw the three brothers standing there smiling. Well, Nick and Kevin were smiling. Joe was trying to touch his nose with his tongue.

"It's too hard Joe. I already tried." I said to him. He didn't care he was still trying.

"I can still try." He said defensively

"You do that." I said as I let them in. I hugged Joe then Kevin. Last but so not least, Nick.

"You look cute, sweetie." He whispered. I pulled away and blushed.

He knew I never liked to be called baby or babes. I mean I have a name.

You got your basketball I see." I said, noticing the basketball Kevin was holding.

"Yep." Kevin said while smiling and attempting to spin it on his finger.

"Good. Cause I lost mine." I responded

"How'd you loose it. We were just playing with it yesterday." Joe asked. Kevin was still trying to spin the basketball on his finger.

"I bounced it out my window and it didn't come back." I informed them. Everybody started laughing. Hey, I really thought it was gonna come back.

""Your window's on the second story. I wouldn't think it was gonna come back." said Joe, still laughing.

"Maybe if it was a super basketball." Nick insisted.

"Hey, we should get one of those." I said.

"I like the way you think." Said Joe as we high-fived.

"Sometimes I wonder about them." Said Kevin looking at Nick.

"I always wonder about them." Said Nick.

"Hey!" I said and did the puppy dog look.

""I still love you." He said. Hey who could argue with that.

"Let's play some B-ball." Said Joe running to the backyard.

I jumped on Kevin's back as we walked outside.

"Piggyback ride!" I screamed.

"Oh no, what if I drop you?" Kevin asked sarcastically.

"You better not." I told him.

"I wouldn't drop you.......on purpose." He said smirking.

"Okay, I'm getting down now." I said getting off his back.

"Oh, you know I'd never hurt my little sister." He said smiling.

"I know, I know." I said

"So teams are Nick and Miley and Joe and Kevin." Joe said

"You are Joe, Joe." Said Nick.

About twenty minutes later me and Nick won. We went to his house and played Nintendo with Joe, Kevin, and Frankie since he was my neighbor and he just moved we went back to my house Me and Nick decided to go bike riding well, he didn't have his bike. So he just walked beside me.

"So....How was you're day today?" I asked him.

""Great, cause I got to spend it with the girl of my dreams." He responded cheerfully.

"Cheesy much?" I asked him smiling.

"It's only true." He responded and we both laughed.

"If you're the girl of my dreams. Then what am I?" He asked looking at me. I wanted to look at him forever. But I couldn't or else I'd probably get hit by a car. That would be bad.

"Ummm..." I said. He looked at me and did the puppy dog look like I did earlier.

"You're the boy of my dreams. Even if it does sound cheesy." I said. I guess that was good enough for him cause he leaned in and kissed me on the lips. He has got to be the best kisser I've ever kissed. Then again,I haven't kissed many boys. just one or two. But still, he's really good. We pulled back and smiled. All of the sudden he started singing.

I've got sunshine On a cloudy day.  
When it's cold outside,  
I've got the month of May.

Well, I guess you'll say What can make me feel this way?  
Miley.  
Talkin' 'bout Miley.

I've got so much honey The bees envy me.  
I've got a sweeter song than the birds in the trees.

Well, I guess you'll say What can make me feel this way?  
Miley.  
Talkin' 'bout Miley.

Ooooh, Hoooo.

Hey, hey, hey.  
Hey, hey, hey.

I don't need no money,  
Fortune or fame.  
I've got all the riches, baby,  
One man can claim.

Well, I guess you'll say What can make me feel this way?  
Miley.  
Talkin' 'bout Miley.

Talkin' bout Miley.  
I've got sushine on cloudy day With Miley.  
I've even got the month of May with Miley.

I looked at him and smiled.

"Wow." Was all I could say.

"I guess that's our song now?" I asked him.

"If you want it to be." He said blushing. Hey, who could blame him. My cheeks were probably as red as a tomato.

"Yeah. That'd be nice." I said smiling and leaning in to kiss him. Good thing there was nobody watching us.

We got home after we went around the block a few times. When we got home we went to my room. I reached my room and sat down on it. Nick sat next to me.

"So what do you wanna do?" I asked him.

"Well, we could do this." He said leaning in to kiss me. His lips touched mine. We started slow but went faster by each second. I put my hands on his faceto keep him close. He wasn't pulling away either. About five minutes later we had to pull away even though I didn't want to.

"Well that was fun." Said Nick.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:I do not own anything.**

* * *

**February 14, 2007**

**Miley's Pov:**

Today's Valentine's Day And I have Nick to Spend it with. He told me to meet me at his house so I had my Mom drive me there and drop me off. He also told me to dress nice so I decided on a nice dress. But there's one problem. We've been fighting lately. I don't wanna fight with him but when someone's yelling at you you just have the urge to yell back and sometimes that urge overtakes you. But I'm trying. Ireally am trying. He's trying too. I can tell.

"Bye Mom." I said getting out the car.

"Bye honey." She said and started driving off.

I walked up to the front door and knocked. Nick answered the door in a suit. He looked handsome.

"Hi." I said.

"Hi Miley, Come in." he said smiling and stepping back. I followed him inside

"Where is everybody?" I asked looking around.

"Out." He responded.

He closed the door and motioned for me to follow him so I did. I've been to his house before. He led me to the backyard where there was a table with food, drinks, candles and lights all over the yard. Nick pulled my chair out and I sat down. He sat down in the other chair.

"You did all this?" I asked him.

"Yeah, it's not much-"

"No, it's perfect." I interrupted him. He smiled at me

We ate and talked the whole night until he said something else.

"Miles, I wanna give you something really important to me." Nick said. I just watched him waiting for him

to continue.

"I got this when I was diagnosed with my diabetes." He said. "And I want you to have it."

He took off his dog tag and stood up. He walked to the back of my chair and moved my hair to put it on. I felt the piece of metal hit my chest as he finally put it on.

"This means a lot to me Nick. But don't you need it?" I said as he went back to his seat.

"I can always get another one." He replied " And besides, I want you to have that one because that's special and you're special"

How sweet can this boy get.

"And I wanted to tell you something." He said as he reached across the table and took my hand. I didn't hesitate as I let him take it.

"Destiney Hope Cyrus, I love you." Nick said looking me in the eyes.

"I love you too, Nicholas Jerry Jonas." I said. He smiled and we both leaned in and met in the middle. We pulled away a few seconds later and smiled at each other.

A few days later.

Me and Nick were sitting on the couch at his house watching t.v with Joe and Kevin. Well, They were

watching t.v. I was making noises with my tongue.

"Can you stop." Asked Nick obliviously irritated.

"It's not bothering Joe or Kevin." I said and looked at Joe and Kevin. They both exchanged nervous glances.

"Uh, I think Barnie's on." Said Joe getting up and taking Kevin with him.

"Yeah, lets go Joe." Said Kevin following Joe upstairs.

I continued with my tongue clicking. Nick got up and went upstairs too his room. A few minutes later I decided I should go apologies. So I went to his room. When I got there the door was open so i knocked on it. He was sitting on his bed and looked up from his computer and sighed. I went over to sit next to him. I just sat there looking at him until he finally looked at me.

"Nick...I'm sorry." I said looking sad. I really was sad. I hated when he was mad at me. He smiled and hugged me.

"You're not mad at me?" I asked confused.

"I was but I cant stay mad at you, Miley." He said pulling away from our hug and kissed me lightly.

"Are you sure?" I asked. "Cause, I'm pretty stay mad-able."

"Yeah I'm sure, Smiley." he said leaning in to kiss me again.. I bit his lip before pulling away and smiled at him.


	6. Chapter 6

**April, 2007**

**Miley's Pov:**  
"So, do you like chocolate or vanilla cake more." I asked Nick. We were in his room on the bed. My head was resting on his chest and his arm was around me.

"Um, I like chocolate more, i guess." He said

"Me too." i agreed. I reached up and started playing with his curls.

"Are you having fun, Smiley?" He asked laughing

"Yes I am, Nicky." I replied.

He started playing with my hair.

"Are you having fun?" I asked looking at him.

"Yep." He replied and we both laughed.

"So what do you wanna do today?" He asked me.

"This." I said as I snuggled up to him.

"As you wish my queen." He said rubbing my back.

We both fell asleep. I woke up to find Nick staring at me.

"Stalker." I said looking at him.

"Oh, I'm not a stalker, Miley. I'm just a guy who watches you sleep." Nick said.

"Oh yeah, that's so not a stalker." I replied snuggling closer to him.

"But, Miles, I'm the good kind." He said.

"Oh, and what do good stalkers do?" i asked.

"The same thing as bad stalkers." He replied

"What's that?" I asked looking at him.

"If i did to you what stalkers do I''d have to go to jail." Nick said smirking.

"I don't wanna know." I said.

"Sure you don't." He said pulling me on top of him

"Hi." I said.

"Hi." He said back.

"Can I kiss you?" Nick said

"What if I said no?" I said

"Then I'd be really sad." He said pouting.

"Then I guess that's a yes." I replied.

I leaned down and met his lips. We started kissing slowly and I decided it'd be fun to tease him. I was starting to pull away but he grabbed my face gently. I kept teasing him and licked his bottom lip before pulling away and leaving him looking confused.

"We can do that later." I said. I really wanted to talk to him about something.

"Have you ever thought about going public?" i asked not looking at him.

"We've already talked about it, Miles." He said.

i looked up from the floor and stared at him. I really wanted to go public but he didn't want to. So you can see my problem.

"But-" I started before he interrupted me.

"Just stop before you start another fight." He said.

Now I was getting angry. Did he think i was the reason for all our fights. Well he stats the fights too. I'm not just gonna let him think he's the right one all the time.

"So I'm the one who starts all the fights?" I asked standing up from where I was sitting.

"Practicably." Nick Responded also standing up.

"You've got some nerve blaming me for all of our fights, Nick." I yelled

"And you've got an attitude problem, Miley." He yelled back at me.

"You know what?" I asked barely able to get the words out. I was so angry I could breaking everything in his room. But I wouldn't. I'm not that kind of person.

**Nick's Pov:**  
"What?" I asked with the anger obvious in my voice.

"I think we should take a break." She said.

I felt my heart break in a million peaces, What did that mean? Did she wanna break up. Even though I was dieing inside I had to keep my tough exterior.

"You wanna break up?" I asked sadly. So much for my tough exterior.

"No." She said and softened. "I just think we should take a break away from each other for about a week." She finished.

"Fine!" I yelled.

"Fine!" Miley yelled and walked out my door heading for her house.

I watched her leave. I was mad and sad. Mad because of fighting with Miley and sad because our relationship status doesn't look good.

Joe and Kevin came in a few moments later. I didn't want to talk to them. I didn't want to talk to anyone right now.

"What's with all the ruckus?" Joe asked sticking his head in the doorway.

"Me and Miley are taking a break." I said laying down on my bed.

"Why?" Joe asked sadly.

"But you guys looked so happy earlier." Kevin said also looking sad.

"I don't know." I said sticking my face in one of my pillows.

"Don't worry. It'll all work out." Joe said.

"Yeah, give it some time." Said Kevin as he and Joe left.

I hope it's not too much time.

* * *

Review! it'll make me very happy! =D


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything.**

* * *

**April ,2007 (Four days from last time.)**

**Nick's Pov:**

I'm depressed. I really don't know what else to day. I mean mine and Miley's relationship isn't over. We're just taking a break. We haven't talked since that night in our room. I was still mad and sad. We at the recording studio. Me and my brothers I mean. Miley was here too but in a different room. I wrote three songs. they're SOS, Goodnight & Goodbye, and Still In Love With You. I wrote SOS and Goodnight & Goodbye out of anger but quickly wrote Still in love with You. Joe, Kevin and I are going to put them, along with some other songs, on our album.

"If you and Miley don't sort this thing out me and Kevin are going to have to beat you." Joe said as we just got done recording. He was trying to be serious but he just couldn't.

"Yeah, don't make us beat you." Kevin said agreeing with Joe.

"Whatever." I said as I followed Joe and Kevin.

"Hey Miles, wait up!" Joe yelled.

I looked up and sure enough there was Miley standing by the door ready to leave before Joe stopped her. She looked at me than back to Joe and Kevin.

"Do you need a ride?" Asked Kevin.

"No, I got my bike." She responded.

"Oh, come on!" Insisted Joe. "We can put it in the car."

"Umm........fine." She sighed.

We all stepped out of the recording studio. First Miley, Joe, Kevin then me. I could tell she was trying to avoid me. It probably looked like I was avoiding her but I wanted nothing more then to just go back to how we used to be. I know were still together but it doesn't feel like it.

Kevin got in the driver's seat and Joe in the passengers seat. That meant me and Miley had to sit next to each other. She got in on the left side and I got in the right side.

"So, Miley what are your songs you were recording?" Joe asked turning to Miley.

"GNO, Clear and Right Here." She answered looking at Joe.

"What are they about?" Asked Kevin.

"Stuff." She replied looking out the window.

"Well we recorded SOS, Goodnight & Goodbye, and Still In Love With You." Said Kevin.

I looked out the window. Could it get anymore obvious that those songs were about her. Way to go Kevin. If I could hit him I would right now.

"I'd like to here them sometime." Miley said still looking out the window.

"Here we made a CD for you." Joe said."It's supposed to come out in like July but we know a guy who knows a guy who knows a guy who knows a guy."

"Good thing you know a guy." Said Miley.

I laughed at her comment which only made her laugh and soon we were all laughing. At least some of the tension was gone.

"Well here we are." Said Kevin pulling into Miley's driveway.

"Do you need help with you're bike." Kevin asked.

"I'll he-" Joe started but got interrupted by Kevin elbowing him in the stomach

"I'll help you." I said to Miley.

"Okay." She said and we both got out of the car and went to the trunk.

With Joe and Kevin

"I could of helped." Said Joe

"It's be better for Nick to." Said Kevin looking at Nick and Miley.

"Why......Oh now I get it." Joe said smiling.

With Nick and Miley.

"There you go." I said as I took out her bike.

"Thanks." She said and smiled at me.

I couldn't help but smile back. We stood there just staring and smiling at eachother.

"Uh, I should get going." She said finally.

"Yeah, me too." I said.

"So, uh bye." She said.

"Bye." I said.

She turned and walked away. I sighed and reached up to close the trunk. I about to close it when She came back. She pulled me into a big hug and wrapped her arms around my neck I wrapped my arms around her waist. We stayed like that for about a minute before she pulled away from me even though I didn't want her too.

"Bye" She said and kissed me on my cheek.

"Bye" I said touching where she kissed my cheek.

She turned away and walked to the gate of her house. I watched her type in the password to make sure she got in. The gates opend and she walked up to her door and opened it. Before she went inside she looked back at me and waved. I waved and she went in her house. I shut the trunk and went around the car to get in.

**Miley's Pov:**

I got in the house and shut the door. I leaned against it thinking about Nick. I wish things could be like how they were when we were first going out. When we didn't fight all the time. We're so young and we been together for ten months. That's a long time and we're only fourteen. I'm gonna try my best to work everything out.

"Hey Miles." Said Trace appearing in the doorway.

I looked up from the floor to him.

"Hey." I said flatly.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing you could fix." I said looking down again.

"You know I"m always here for you." Said Trace coming over to give me a hug. He wrapped his arms around me and I laid my head on his chest.

Some people think of Trace as scary with all his tattoos and piercings but he's just a really sweet guy that I can I always count on.

"I know." I said. "I'm just gonna go to my room."

"Alright." He said. "If you need anything just ask."

I nodded and went to my wing of the house. My parents had just agreed to giving me my on wing. I never get bothered over there. It's pretty empty over there especially without Nick.

When I reached my room in my wing I flung myself on my bed. I looked at my clock. It was 3:34 in the afternoon but I ended up falling asleep.

Review! Please! =D P.S I hate the spell check on Miley's 's always a red line under it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything.**

* * *

**April 2007(That same day.)**

**Nick's Pov:**  
"So, did you guys sort your problems out?" Kevin asked.

I looked up at him. I was previously looking out the window.

"No, not yet." I answered looking out the window again.

"I hope you do." Kevin said giving me a quick look.

"Me too." Said Joe "Remember what I said yesterday.

"I hope so too." I said softly.

"So those songs you wrote." Said Joe "They're about her?"

"Yeah." I answered.

"They're good." Said Kevin.

"Really good." Joe said.

"I have a feeling she wrote those songs she just recorded about you." Said Kevin.

"I don't Know" I said.

"You should ask her." Joe said excitedly.

I looked at him.

"Yeah Joe, like I'm gonna do that." I looked back out the window.

"Oh yeah." He said."Just trying to help." He put hiis hands up defensively.

We pulled into our driveway and I got out. I typed in the password to the gate and went to the front door. I opened it and went inside. I went upstairs and opened the door to my bedroom.

I debated about whether I should call her or not. I got up and walked around. Suddenly the wall was very interesting.

I went back to my bed and layed down. I'm not gonna call her. i want to but I don't wanna seem desperate, even though I was.

I went to my closet and pulled out a box. It was full of picture albums of me and Miley. There were things that she gave me in there too. Like when we were riding bikes and her kickstand fell off. She just picked it up and gave it to me. So I picked up a brick from a yard and broke my kickstand off and I gave mine to her.

I picked up a picture from when we first met. We looked so happy and carefree even though we barely met each other.

She has a box too. She has the same pictures as I have, She's got my kickstand, which I already mentioned earlier. She's also got some of my shirts. Don't worry it's not what you think. She's got the one I was wearing when we first met and some others.

I sighed and stood up. I went back over to the closet to put the box back on the shelf. I stepped out of the closet and shut the door. I walked back over to the bed and just layed there, thinking about Miley and hoping for a better tomorrow.

I heard a knock on my door and turned to see who it was. It was the last person I expected to see especially after the last few days.

"Can we talk?" Miley asked

"Yeah." I said sitting up.

She came over and sat next to me.

"Nick, I want to go back to how things used to be." She said.

"So do I," I said looking down.

I looked at her again. I was confused.

"Wait, then why did you wanna take a break?" I asked with a confused look on my face

"I just thought we needed to be away from each other," She sighed.

"Why?" I asked.

"You don't know?" She asked confused.

And here I thought I was the one confused.

**Miley's Pov:**  
"Honestly, no," He answered looking down again.

"I thought you knew," I looked down too.

"No, I didn't," He answered sadly.

I really don't think he knows why I decided we needed a break. I thought he knew. I guess I was wrong. he really didn't know anything.

"We were fighting all the time," I answered and looked at him.

He look up and stared at me for about five seconds before he spoke.

"Oh," Was all He said.

"So that's the reason," Nick said.

"Yeah," I said. "That's the reason for all of this,"

There was silence in the room. Nobody spoke or moved. He just stared straight ahead and I continued to stare at my feet. The silence wasn't weird or awkward. I guess Nick just didn't know what to say to what I just told him. I finally decided to speak again.

"I don't wanna be on this break thing anymore," I said lifting my gaze from my shoes.

He looked at me again.

"Me either," Said Nick.

"So, what now?" I asked him. "Are we back together or what?"

He leaned forward and pressed his lips on mine. A few moments later he pulled back leaving our foreheads still touching.

I smiled and he smiled back. Everything just felt right.

"Is that a yes?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes, Smiley...that's a yes." He smiled and closed the gap between us again.

This kiss was different from our other kisses. our kisses before were with closed mouths but this one was different.

He licked my bottom lip and I opened his mouth for him. He layed me down on is bed and got on top of me. I felt his tounge explore my mouth. I let him explore until I found his tounge with my own. I bit his lip and pulled away.

"I see you're trying something new, aren't you?" I asked him smiling.

"Will you be my teacher?" He asked smirking.

"I guess but we'll have to teach you until you learn everything." i said.

"Fine with me." Nick said standing up and taking my hand.

"Nick dinner's rea-" Joe said appearing in the doorway.

"Miley!" Joe screamed running forward and giving me a big bear hug.

"Miley?" Kevin appeared in the doorway. "Miley!" Then Kevin ran forward and also gave me a big bear hug."

"You guys okay now?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, were okay now." I said looking at Nick.

We both smiled at each other.

"Stay for dinner!" Joe said jumping up and down.

"Dude, calm down," I laughed."What are we having?"

"What are we having?" I asked.

"Tacos." Said Kevin.

"Mexican?" I asked.

"I think that's the only kind." Kevin laughed. Everybody laughed except me.

"Oh," I said. "How am I supposed to know? I'm not a doctor."

"Come on!" said Joe running down the steps with us following.


	9. Chapter 9

**Just in case you didn't know, the words that aren't in quotation marks is what the person is thinking.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything.**

* * *

**August 2007**

**Miley's Pov:**  
"So, we do that episode next year?" I asked Jason.

"Yeah, we do that one next year." He said.

In case you didn't know Jason plays Jackson on the show. He's not like Jackson at all though he's really sweet and nice.

"Well, I gotta go so I'll see you later," I said.

"Alright bye Miles," Said Jason.

"Bye." I said as I waved and turned around.

I walked back to my dressing room to find Emily and Mitchell waiting for me.

"Hey," I said walking in.

"Hey Miley," said Emily cheerfully.

"Hey," said Mitchell.

"So What you guys doing tonight? I asked.

"I don't know." They both answered.

"But....." Mitchell said

"But what?" I asked.

"We have a surprise for you?" Emily said clapping her hands and smiling.

"What is it?" I said curiously.

"Not, what is it, who is it?" Mitchell told me with a smile.

"Huh." I asked.

All the sudden the door to my dressing room busted open. There stood Cody with a huge smile on his face. He ran up to me and gave me a big bear hug and lifted me up to spin me around.

"Cody!" I said laughing.

"Miley!" He said laughing and still spinning me.

He put me down and just stared at me until I started laughing.

"I haven't seen you in forever." I said hugging him again.

"I know, it's been so long." He said smiling.

I didn't notice we were still hugging until he told me.

"Uh, Miles?" He asked.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Your, gonna have to let me go or I'm gonna suffocate." He said, letting out a laugh.

Oh, right.

"Oh, right." I said pulling away from him.

"How have you been?" I asked, anxious for an answer.

"Good, You?" He asks.

"Great, Everything's just great." I sigh and sit down on the couch.

"Something wrong?" Emily, Cody, and Mitchell all ask at once.

"Kinda......" I trail off.

"You can tell us anything, you know that, Miles," Mitchell said as Cody and Emily nod their heads.

"Well it's about-" I started.

"Nick," Everybody finishes for me.

I swear that they knows me too much.

"How'd you know?" I ask them.

"Miley, we know you like a book." Emily said.

"We been fighting a lot." I confess.

"You guys always fight though," Cody said looking confused.

"Not like this." I said, frowning.

"What do you mean?" Mitchell asked.

"We fight almost every day and it's over the stupidest things." I said.

Emily came over to sit next to me. She reached out and hugged me.

"Don't worry," said Emily. "It'll be okay.'

"You guys will get though it." Said Mitchell.

"It's probably just a phase." Cody said with a reassuring look on his face.

Emily, Cody, and Mitchell are such good friends to me. I don't know how I could ever repay them for being there for me all those times. I wish they had to go through what I'm going through so I can help them like they do for me. But then again that would mean wishing bad things for them. I wouldn't be a very good friend if I did that.

"I hope so." I muttered to them.

"Don't worry about it." Said Mitchell as he put a hand on my shoulder for support.

Emily put her hand on my other shoulder and gave me a reassuring look too.

"I would put a hand on your shoulder too but you onnly have two." Said Cody with a smile.

"It's okay, I know you would." I laughed.

I stood up reluctantly and looked at everybody. I really didn't want to leave my friends, but I was going over to Nick, Joe, and Kevin's house to hang out with all of them.

"Well, I gotta go." I sighed.

Everybody stood up.

"Be safe, sweetie." Emily said as she hugged me.

"I will." I told her.

Emily pulled back and let Mitchell hug me.

"I'll see you late." He said. "Don't get in too much trouble."

"No promises." I laughed.

Mitchell pulled back smiling and let Cody hug me.

"I'll be looking forward to the next episodes we'll be doing together," Said Cody, laughing.

"Me too," I said, also laughing.

Cody pulled away and I walked to my door. I turned to them and waved.

"Bye." I said to everyone.

"Bye," Everyone said at one.

I waved one last time and left looking for my dad. I found him outside waiting for me.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Yup," I said as we got into the car.

We started driving to my house and I remembered I wasn't going to my house but to the Jonas'.

"Oh, Dad, I forgot that I'm going over to Nick Joe and Kevin's." I told my Dad.

"Okay." He said as he nodded and went in the Jonas' house direction.

We got to their house about ten minutes. My dad stopped when we got to their house and turned to me.

"Miles, you know how you're going on tour in October?" My dad asked.

"Yeah." I answered.

"How would you feel if Joe, Nick, and Kevin came?" He asked with a smile.

"You mean like they'll be there the whole time until their tour starts?" I asked, with a smile.

"Yeah, until their tour starts, they'll be your opening act." My dad told me.

I jumped out of my seat as I tackled him in a big hug. He laughed and hugged me back.

"I'm thinking that means thank you." He said as I pulled back.

"You did this?" I asked I asked as my smile grew wider.

"Uh huh." he said as I hugged him again and kissed him on the cheek.

"I gotta tell them!" I yelled. " Thank you, Dad!" I said as I got out the car and my dad drove off.

"I'm home!" I yelled as I walked right in their house.

Since their house was like my second home, I walked right in without knocking all the time.

Nick,Joe and Kevin came out from different rooms andand greeted me.

"Hey Miley," Nick said as he kissed me then let Joe and Kevin hug me.

"What's up, girlfriend!" Joe said in a girl voice.

"Not much, girlfriend!" I said in the same voice.

"Ooh, guess what?" I asked all of the sudden.".......You guys are an opening act for my tour."

"That's awesome!" Said Kevin.

We all hugged in celebration and spent three hours talking about the tour.

It was night time and after some talking and having fun, me and Nick went to his backyard.

"Can I have this dance?" Nick asked holding out his hand.

I took his hand and put my other on his shoulder. He put his other hand on my hip and we slowly started swaying in the same motion. It was perfect. Then I noticed something.

"Nick, there's no music." I told him.

"We don't need any, as long as you're here with me." Nick said with a smile, showing his teeth, that could melt my heart. I smiled back. I noticed that he always smiled with his teeth when he was around me or talking about me. Other times he didn't show his teeth at all.

I put my forehead to his and his smile got bigger which made me smile bigger. He leaned in and kissed me softly. After a few moments he pulled away and we smiled at each other. I could stay like this forever. I reached in my shirt and pulled out my dog tag that he gave me. He looked at it, then back to me.

"You still have that?" He asked still smiling.

"I'll hold on to it forever." I told him. "Because, I'll love you forever."

"I'll love you Forever and always, Miley." Nick said looking me in the eyes.

"Forever and always, Nick." I repeated the words to him.

He leaned in and kissed me again. After a few seconds we pulled away and I put my head on his shoulder. We stayed like that and danced with no music for an about a hour before going back inside.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything.**

**October 2007**

**Miley's Pov:**

Tomorrow's the first day of the Best of Both worlds tour and I can't wait to start. Right now were on the tour bus. We should be there in about ten minutes.

I'm gonna be Hannah Montana and myself and what's the best part? I also get to be myself. Oh and also, Nick, Joe and Kevin. are going with me.

Ten minutes later.

"Were here!" Ben, our bus driver, yells.

"Yay!" I scream

"Woah, calm down." Said Braison from his bunk.

"We're here already? Noah yells.

I jump out the bus and onto the parking lot. i see a bus pull in and know who's in it.

Nick steps out and I run to him hugging him. He hugs me and lets go. All the sudden joe jumps out and tackles me to the ground.

"Joe, what are you doing?" i asked him laughing.

"Don't break my girlfriend." Nick said as he and Joe helped me up

"I'm your new body guard." Joe said. "It's my job to protect you."

He looked at Nick before looking back at me.

"Especially from him." He said pointing to Nick.

"I think I'll be fine,." I said laughing again.

"Okay, but I'm watching you two." he said walking backwards until he walked over to Denise and Kevin Sr.

"Hey sweetie!" Nick said and kisses me.

He always knew I never liked being called baby or babe. I mean, I have a name

"Hey, honey!" I said and kissed him again.

I don't like calling people babe or baby either.

"So Smiley. what do you wanna do?" He asks intertwining our fingers.

"Well, Nicky.......Lets go get yogurt!" I said jumping up and down.

"Okay." He said laughing

"Mom, I'll be back later," I yell as my mom steps out of the bus.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"To the yogurt shop." I answered.

"The one we just passed?"She asked.

"Yep!" I answered.

The crew workers piled out of their bus and started getting everything ready for the tour.

"Do you want me to get you guys something?" I ask my Mom.

"I want chocolate!" screams Noah from inside the bus.

"I'll get you some chocolate yogurt." I said laughing.

"Uh, what does Brandi usually get?" My Mom asks.

"I'll get her chocolate." I told her.

"Does she like chocolate yogurt?" She asks.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Alright then." She says.

"Okay." I say walking off.

"Be careful," She called to me.

"Always." I called back to her and waved before turning back to Nick.

"Ready to go?" I ask him.

"Always, Smiley." Nick answered with a smile.

"Gasp!." I said to him with a smile on my face.

"Why the sudden 'gasp'?" He asks smiling.

"Nick, Your a word stealer." I said.

I started walking to the Yogurt place and he followed.

"I'm appalled!" I said throwing my hands up for emphasis.

"I see your expanding you vocabulary." Said Nick with a laugh. " Appalled?"

"It makes me sound smart." I told him.

"You're already smart." He said. "Not very smart but smart."

Wait a minute. Did he just call me stupid. I turned to him and gave him a serious look.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I asked bitterly.

"Nothing," Said Nick quickly.

"No, really," I said.

"It was nothing." Nick said.

"Tell me," I demanded.

" I'm sorry, I didn't mean it." He said. " I didn't mean to call you stupid. It just came out the wrong way.'

I looked at him for a few minutes and see he's telling the truth.

"Damn it!." I said as we reached the yogurt shop.

"What?' He asked me.

"I can't stay mad at you."

"Because, I'm just so damn cute." He smirked.

"Sure, that's the reason." I said laughing.

The smirk was wiped off his face but he knew I was just messing with him.. He smiled and side-hugged

We went up to the counter and ordered our yogurt. A few moments later the girl came back and handed us our stuff and we left

Luckily nobody was up this late at night. I like signing autographs and taking pictures with fans but sometimes it gets to be too much. Sometimes it tires me out. But if there were some fans I would sign their posters or take pictures with them. I mean I don't mind any of it. But like I said, sometimes it's just too much for me to handle. I mean I'm only fourteen about to be fifteen.

We walked the rest of the way back to our tour buses talking about the best Of Both Worlds tour. It's gonna be so fun with Nick, Joe and Kevin here with us.

Me and Nick finally got to the parking lot. But there were a lot of buses and we got lost. Well, I got lost. Nick knew perfectly well where he was going so I Just followed him.

We finally got to our buses. He had a different bus than me.

"I love you." I said thankful that he knew the way. I would definitely get lost if he wasn't here.

"I love you too, Miley." He said smiling.

**Nick's Pov:**

We went in Miley's bus and saw that nobody was there. Miley saw a note on the couch. It said something about mine and Miley's family going out to dinner were going to bring something back for us when they got home.

"Nobody's home." Miley told me. I was sitting on the couch. I had some plans.

"Good." I said with a smirk.

"Why good?" I asked him.

"So nobody will disturb us." He said pulling me down on the couch.

She pressed her lips to mine and licked my bottom lip. She laid me down on the couch and got on top of me as I put my hands up her shirt. She pulled away a few moments later and started kissing my neck. I let out a gasp. It's amazing how she can make me feel this good with just her touch. I know we both have purity rings but we can still do this, right?

"I love you, Miley," I gasped.

She pulled away and looked at me.

"I love you too, Nick," She said looking me in the eyes.

I leaned forward and kissed her again as I laid her down and got on top of her. I pulled away and started sucking on her neck as she ran her fingers through my hair. I heard her let out a small gasp as I stopped and started leaving a trail of kisses from her cheek to her collarbone before giving her a lingering kiss on her lips.

Then I heard the door to the bus open. Miley pulled away from me quickly because we already knew who it was. She quickly pulled out her cell phone and pretended to be texting.

"Hey." We both said.

He just walked to the back of the bus. Once he was gone we decided to get some sleep for the first day of tour tomorrow. We went over to her bunk and I got in followed by her. She snuggled up to me and I wrapped my arms around her.

"Nick, we'll be together forever right?" Miley asked once we got settled in.

"Yeah, Forever and Always." I said as I kissed her on the lips. " I love you, Miley.'

"I love you too, Nick," She said.

We closed our eyes and fell asleep as close to each other as possible. In every sense of the words.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miley Cyrus, Destiny Hope Cyrus, or the Jonas'.**

* * *

**December 18, 2007**

**Miley's Pov:**

Me and Nick were standing backstage fighting as usual. About what? I'm not sure. That is how complicated our relationship has become. That sounds bad. But were strong. We can get through anything together.

"Destiny, why are you being so damn unreasonable!" Nick screamed at me.

"What the hell, Nick! You know I don't like being called that!" I screamed back at him. "And I am so not being stubborn!"

"Then what are you being, Miley?" Nick asked, still screaming at me.

"I'm not being anything!" I screamed. "I'm freakin' standing by what I think is right!"

"You're just being stubborn!" He argued.

"I'm being stubborn?" I questioned him.

"Yes, you are!" He yelled.

"Whatever, Nick!" I yelled. "Talk to me when you grow up!" I said softly but with bitterness.

I turned around and went through the doorway before he could say anything. I walked down the halls fuming. I was so angry I could slap him. But I could never do that. I loved him too much. Even if he was acting like a huge jerk.

I walked by a food table and knocked the cups off, spilling the drinks all over the ground. Joe, Kevin, and Denise were standing close by and saw me. Denise looked concerned and Joe and Kevin followed me.I just stomped to my dressing room.

"Uh!" I screamed, walking into my dressing room.

"Miley!' Joe said, coming into my dressing room. Kevin followed close by.

"Why is he acting like I'm the bad one." I asked them, sitting down on one of the couches, causing some of my hair to fall in my face."I can't handle all his crap!"

"You're not the bad one, Miley." Kevin said, pushing a strand of hair behind my ear. They already knew I was talking about Nick.

"He'll be back to normal in a little bit and he'll forget about this whole thing." Joe said patting my back.

"I hope." I muttered.

"Don't worry, Miles." Said Kevin, giving me an encouraging smile.

"Thanks guys." I said.

"Hey, you're like our little sister." Said Joe, giving me a hug. "Well not Nick's......That'd be gross."

We all laughed at his comment. I was so lucky to have Joe and Kevin. I really am their "little sister" and they really are my "big brothers".

"Uh, Miles, we know you don't wanna see Nick but we're all kinda going out to dinner right now." Said Joe nervously.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to." Said Kevin.

"No, I'm gonna have to face him sometime." i said.

"There's the strong Miley Cyrus we know." Said Kevin, giving me a hug.

"Actually the strong Destiny Hope Cyrus." Joe said, smirking.

"Uhh, don't speak of that name!" I said burying my face in my hands.

"Come on." Kevin said laughing.

"Our dinner awaits." I said getting up and following Kevin out the door with Joe following.

We got into our buses once we got outside and drove to this secret restruant that nobody really knew about. There were a few people there but not much. My family and Nicks family all walked in the restruant.

"can I have your autograph?" A little girl asked me, holding out a poster of me, as I was walking over to a table.

"Sure." I smiled and signed the poster then gave it back to her."There you go sweetie." I said hugging her.

"Thank you!" She squealed and ran back to her mom. Even on the worst of days my fans always made me feel better.

We all sat down at a table with me staying as far away from Nick as possible. We all started a conversation about something but I wasn't paying attention.

"Miley, the tour's going great." Paul said, sending me a smile.(I don't know if their dad's name is Paul or Kevin but let's go with Paul.)

"Thank you." I said as I started to play with my food.

Then all of the sudden Nick turned his attention to me.

"Can you pass the salt, Miley?" Nick muttered.

"You got feet, use them." I muttered back, not looking up.

Nick sighed and looked down. I felt bad and decided to be nice and passed him the salt.

"Thank you." He said as he put some salt on his food.

I could feel everyone's eyes on us as i continued to play with my food. Nobody said anything and continued to eat their food.

"You did great tonight honey." Said Denise looking at me and gave me a soft smile.

I just nodded my head as my mom rubbed my arm for comfort. When we were done we all stood up to left the restraunt to go back to our buses. I was going to my bus when I stopped and turned back to Nick's bus. He was just about to get in the bus when i grabbed his arm to stop him.

"I'm sorry for acting like that." I said.

"It's okay, I'm sorry too." He said with a soft smile.

"So we're good?" I asked.

"Yeah, we're good." Nick said.

He leaned forward and kissed me, biting my lip softly before pulling away.

"You better go, before you're family leaves you." He said chuckling.(I don't like that word but I didn't wanna keep saying laughing =D)

"Oh, they love me too much to leave me." I told him.

"I love you forever and always," I said pulling him into a hug.

"I love you too, Smiley, forever and always," He said.

We pulled away and smiled at eachother.

"Will you come on my bus?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah." He said, with a smile.

And with that we both got on my bus, wondering what the next day would bring us.

* * *

**December 19, 2007**

**Miley's Pov:**

"I don't know what I'm gonna do!" I told Brandi as i fell onto my bed.

Yep, you guessed it. Me and Nick had another fight. Surprise, surprise.

"Just give him some time to cool off." She said rubbing my back.

"Uh!" I groaned as I sat up and left the my room.

I don't even know what me and Nick fought about. I don't even know what we ever fight about most of the time.

I went to the mini fridge and grabbed a soda. I have to do another concert right at this exact second and I don't really feel up to it. I finished my soda and went inside the building but was stopped by Nick.

"Miley, can we talk?" He asked nervously.

"I guess." I said as I stepped out of the building since there were a lot of people standing around. Rain started pouring down on us.

"This is really really hard for me." Nick said. His eyes were red and I could tell he'd been crying.

"What is it?" I asked, slowly. I was suddenly really worried.

"Miley......I think we need to break up." He said, slowly. The light rain turned into a storm and thunder and lightning struck as he said those words.

"What?" I gasped, and felt the tears fall down my face. I felt my heart break into a billion pieces as he said those words.

**Nick's Pov:**

"I'm sorry, Miley." I said softly.

"Why are you doing this?" She wispered, so soft I could barely hear her.

"It's all too hard for me." I told her. "I can't handle the drama and the press."

Miley reached for her neck showed me her dog tag that _I_ gave her. It pained me even more.

"You know, I've been wearing this every day since you gave it to me." Miley told me, holding her dog tag. I knew she had been wearing it everyday.

"I'm sorry." I repeated softly. She stayed silent so I turned around to silently walk back into the building.

"Goodbye, Nicholas." I heard her whisper as I slipped through the building doors. I felt tears fall down my face hearing those words. More thunder and lightning struck. We had to perform right after I broke up with Miley, which made this a whole lot harder. I told Joe and Kevin what happened before we went on stage. The rest of the day I spent crying on my bus as the storm brewed on.

**Miley's Pov:**

I can't believe this is happening. I thought he loved me. I guess I was wrong. I had to perform right then. I don't even know how I made it on stage. After I performed I went straight to my room on my bus and cried. My family already knew what happened. They could tell. Everyone went in my room at different times to try and comfort me. But I knew nothing could heal my heart. There was a storm outside and the sky was gray. it matched my mood perfectly. I didn't even ask what I did wrong because I know I did _nothing_ wrong.

* * *

**December 31. 2007**

**Nick's Pov:**

"Everybody please welcome our good friend, Miley Cyrus!" Joe screamed into the microphone.

Miley came onto the stage, with a smile, and got in between Joe and Kevin. No where near me.

**(They start singing "We got the party.)**

It was almost the end of the song and I saw that Joe stepped back and I took the opportunity to stand next to Miley but she just turned her back to me to face Kevin. I went back to my place and started strumming my guitar angrily.

**(The song ends.)**

Miley gave Joe and Kevin each two-armed hugs and came over to me. I wanted to hug her but did she want to hug me. She came over to me and gave me a one-armed hug then pulled back and walked in the other direction.

........

Miley, Kevin, Joe and me (in that order) were standing next to Ryan Seacrest as he continued talking. I looked over and saw Miley and Kevin playing with snow flakes and looked away sadly.

"5,4,3,2,1" Said Ryan as he counted down the new year. Miley looked everywhere but me. I kept my eyes on her the entire night.


	12. Author's note

authors not:

I'm gonna postpone this story. I don't know how long. But i'm starting a new story so you can read that when i post it.

P:S I'm not giving up on this story. just taking a break.

kk, thats all 


	13. Author's note 2

**AN: Update**

I'd just like to say that I'll be uploading tomorrow. Yay! The wait is over. SO, yeah, that's it. =]


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer; I do not own anything.**

* * *

**The DC Games**

I was waiting backstage because I was just about to go out to announce the winner. Of course it had to be _his_ team. Why can't the winners be the green team. Not anyone on that team I don't like. There's Joe. I still like him even though we haven't been normal with each other since January of this year.

"And to annouce the winner.......Miley Cyrus!" My name was called and I put on a smile and went out to the stage. I could feel all of _their_ eyes on me. Great, just what I need.

"How y'all doing?' I called out into the mic.

"We've had some fun here at the DC games." I continued.

The crowd cheered loudly.

"The winner of the 2008 DC games is......Inferno!" I said into the mic.

The red team came over to accept their trophy. Nick stayed far away from me. I couldn't blame him. I always distanced myelf from him. I just said goodbye and left.

* * *

**Concert for hope september 2008**

We all were being called out on stage and I came on last. I performed last too. hey, they always save the best for last, right?

Demi, Kevin, Joe, and Nick walked onstage infront of me. I stood next to Joe. But like five feet away. You could really feel the tension in the air. Only one word to describe this.......awkward.

I was really uncomfortable here. I mean next to them. They don't even like me. I looked over to Nick to find that he looked at me. I looked away after about five seconds. That was something.

Finally we got to go backstage again. I left quickly and went to my dressing room. I was about to get changed when I heard a knock on my door.

"Coming!" I shouted and went over to answer the door. I did not expect this person to be standing at my door. It was Demi Lavoto.

"Hi," She said kindly.

"Uh, hi," I said confused.

"Can we talk?" She asked.

"Um, sure," I said letting her in. Why not? It's not like she was going to kill me or anything. Wait........maybe this wasn't a good idea.

I turned around and faced Demi.

"I know you and the Jonas' aren't really on good terms but that doesn't mean that I don't like you," She told me. I was shocked I thought she would hate me.

"I actually think your really a great girl." She said. " And maybe if you wanted to we could be...friends."

I thought about that. Well, what has Demi ever done to me. She seems like a pretty nice girl.

"I"d like that," I told her smiling. She smiled back and we exchanged phone numbers so we could talk and hangout sometime. We talked for about ten more minutes until we both had to go. Demi gave me a hug and left and I changed. After I got changed I stepped out to find Justin waiting for me.

My Dad introduced us a few weeks ago and we just hit it off. Justin's really sweet. He's all I can ask for. He's the one who helped me get somewhat over Nick. Maybe in a few more weeks I'll be completely over him.

I smiled and grabbed Justin's hand and walked out feeling happier then I have in a long time. There's nothing else I would ask for right now. Well, maybe something.


	15. Chapter 15

**I"m gonna update tomorrow! Just letting u know. I promise this time. I was just busy last time. =]  
**


End file.
